


Something Big

by sassandpanache



Series: Flufftober Ficlets [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: From the prompt: “Now? Now you listen to me?”





	Something Big

“You what?!”

“I quit my job.”

“Wha—why?”

Rhett sighed. He knew Link wouldn’t react well at the news of his choice to quit, but he hoped he could convince him that it was the right choice.

“Because it’s time. Time for us to go and do something big. I don’t like what I do. You didn’t really like what you were doing before they fired you.”

“I wasn’t fired. The position was eliminated.” Link said indignantly.

“Be that as it may, at the end of the day, we promised one another we’d do something big. And the way you were talking last week about moving out to L.A. and making our dreams come true? Well—don’t you think it’s time we did?”

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Link said.

“Well, I always listen to you. I just don’t always agree.”

Link breathed out a laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. He sighed heavily as Rhett patiently waited for Link to process the what next.

Link looked at Rhett, studying his face intently.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Rhett asked.

“Let’s do this. Where should we begin?”


End file.
